


Pink's Wish

by ShiroWPhoenix



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Failed Fluff, Gen, M/M, OC, Probably ooc, a bday fic for Clear~, because we all knew I sucks at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroWPhoenix/pseuds/ShiroWPhoenix
Summary: Today, they prepared a surprise for Clear.A kind of surprise that he didn't ever expected to be given to him.Warning for OC, OOC Charas and failed fluff





	Pink's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaaa Imma back with DMMd fic, and this time it's for Clear's bday, yaay~~  
> Before I've made one for Mink, but then I considered to make a series of it, whaddya think?  
> But then enough of this long intro, enjoy the absolute failed fluff from me for Clear's bday! Happy Birthday, Clear!

**.**

**.**

**Pink's Wish**

The sound of utensils clattering together, rung loudly through the house walls despite how delicate they met, accompanied with the sweet smell lingering in the air and the pale rays slithered in and brighten the entire house: it's a scenery that Clear had pretty much accustomed with.

If there's one thing that is out of place is for the fact that all of that is happening  _before_ he wake up rather than after.

But Clear is not worried in the slightest, know exactly the culprit of those noises that usually come from him in mornings, although he barely could think of as for the reason why. Simply thought that it's just a rare early morning, Clear decided to got up and go changed, went downstairs after he's done. Once he did, he already could see the said culprit of the kitchen noises in this early morning. "... _Ohayou_ (good morning), Aoba-san." he greeted, a large smile on his face. His pink eyes watched as the owner of blue hair turned his head to look at him, his smile turns wider at the beautiful smile that is give to him by his only lover.

" _Ohayou_ , Clear." Aoba greeted back, his lips twitched a little wider before he turned his attention to the breakfast he cooked right now. He didn't want them to be overcook and burnt like last time. But he couldn't help the squeak he let out when he felt a pair of hands around his waist, laughed as Clear placed his chin on his shoulder, right on his ticklish spot. "Clear, that tickles~" he complained, giggling as Clear nuzzled into his neck. "Hey, I tried to make a proper breakfast here. It won't be my fault if the breakfast ended up tasted like charcoal." he urged, slightly nudged at Clear's side to tell him to scoot away a little.

"But~ I can't help it~" Clear pouted, looking at Aoba with a dejected look on his face, like a puppy being kicked away. "Aoba-san looks so good right now, I couldn't resist hugging you~" with a large grin, Clear continued and being oblivious at how red Aoba's face is when he said, "It feels like Aoba-san is my wife, or something like tha- Ouch!"

Pulling his ear out of embarrassment, Aoba turned his head away to hide his burning face while tried to focus on the egg that he cooked right now. "I'm a man, you know. And there's no way I can be a 'wife'." he complained, huffed as he turned the egg over the pan. Rubbing his ear that Aoba pulled earlier, Clear whined in a rather pitiful way at him. "But~~"

"No 'buts'." Aoba interjected him, looked over his shoulder to give him a scolding look that he always gives to Clear whenever he said something embarrassing. After the silver haired man slumped down while apologizing to him, Aoba felt no heart to scold him for that long, decided to go easy on him, just for today. "Well, never mind. Can you looked over her instead, Clear?" he asked, titled his head towards the direction of the small dining table right behind them. When Clear looked over, Aoba almost laughed the way his face immediately lighten up in a mere of seconds.

After giving him a good morning kiss and let him back fixed them breakfast for this morning, Clear went over to the side of the table, his smile growing wider at the pink eyes before him.

"Aria~ good morning~" he cooed, felt his heart melts when the silver haired baby in front of him cooed back, a smile stretched on her chubby baby cheeks that make the two horizontal dots under her lips became the enchanter of her adorable smile.

Aoba decided to move out to Clear's house after a while, and when he proposed this decision to Tae, the elder woman did nothing to object it. But she did complained grumpily when he said that he would visit her now and then, saying that she didn't need to be taken care by him. Aoba knew that she didn't really mean it, though, could only laughed as she grumpily fix him his favorite stew. Clear also take part of taking care of Tae while Aoba is at work, she also complained about that but didn't really against it. It seems even her already have a soft spot for Clear.

It was after that, that they met with Aria. They found the baby right in front of the door, while the rain is ragging cruelly outside. After hurriedly bring her in, they have zero idea of what to do, and panicked right away. Luckily they had Ren by their side, he helped them calmed down and help them decided of what should they do for the baby. In the midst of that confusion, they found a note that is slipped in right at the side of the baby basket. And there, they learned the truth, of the baby and how the baby managed to be dropped off right at the house's door in the first place.

Turns out, it's an artificial baby that is made like a tube baby, created by a combination of human DNA and the altered DNA from an android Alpha. The creator of the baby is the best friend of Clear's grandfather, another rebel of Toue like him. He spends the last years of his life to create a counterpart of android Alpha's DNA, and he finally found a method, and created the baby girl out from it. She would grow like humans, fully functions like a human, have emotions like normal human, but the difference that she would have with normal humans, is the Dye Music ability from the altered android Alpha DNA inside her. The only catch is, hers is the one that have an opposite effect from android Alpha's one, more or less same with Clear's current one. However, it turns out his life span isn't that long to be able to raise the baby himself, so before he could breathed out his last breath, he went to the possible hideout that is so his already deceased friend to have, and dropped her there, wished that she would be taken care of and be raised well. Clear ever went out to search for this creator after that, but he is nowhere to be found, as if he's suddenly vanished in the thin air.

But knowing her background story is making Aoba's decision came clear. No matter what people will say, he would take her in, and make sure that she is raised well, live a happy and peaceful life, because the dark side of the world is too harsh for her, especially if anyone knew about what she is and from what she is created. Clear is supporting him, completely agreeing with him and equally determined to raise her to be a great person that she could be.

The name 'Aria', is being given from them.

Raising a baby is a hard work, especially when Aria is being fussy in the middle of the night. They could only barely manage with Tae's guidance and Ren's help at the first few months, but after that, they seemed could get a hold of it, and start to manage just fine. Well, except for Aoba that insist to calm her down whenever she's fussy and woke them up at two in the morning. Not long she is introduced to the other guys, knew that they had to be at least know her and deserved to know her story as well. Both Koujaku and Mizuki are fully determined to keep her safe from any kind of harm, while Noiz simply make sure that he would help them keep an eye on her properly (after Aoba half-forced him, that is, who knows what he would teach her behind his back if he didn't make him promise first). But, no matter how hard it is, how much struggle they had, they still love this baby girl dearly, already attached to her and treated her as their own daughter in blood.

Aoba watched as Clear played with Aria, actually followed Ren's advice of the games for babies that they could try with Aria, since they need to interact with her too in that way. After placing the slightly messy egg on the toast he made earlier, he brought the breakfasts to the table and sets them accordingly. Aria of course, will have her baby porridge, Tae's recipe that Aoba finally managed to master after hundreds of failing it(okay, maybe it's exaggerating, but yea you got the idea). "Breakfast is here~" he announced with a sing-sang tune as he sat down, giggled as Clear clapped excitedly that Aria clumsily copied. Still cute, thou. "Alright~ _itadakimasu_ ~"

" _Itadakimasu_ ~" Clear joined in, clapped his hands in front of him in the same manner as Aoba before digging in his breakfast, sometimes switch role with Aoba as who to feed Aria while the other one is finishing his breakfast. They always prepared a napkin ready in case some spill from Aria's lips, chuckling softly as those pink eyes of her would blink at them while they wipe of the spilled liquid from her baby lips. The silver haired man watched as it's Aoba's turn to feed Aria, the large smile on his face as he took the spoon away, his hazel eyes sparkled as he watched Aria ate her porridge like a good girl she is. Unbeknownst him, a smile rose on his lips on its own as he watched them. His days have been bright because of Aoba in his life, and now it turns brighter with Aria between them. It's as if, they found another part, that further complete them, make them shone more than imaginable.

"Alright, it's finished~" Aoba hummed as Aria finished her baby porridge, placed a kiss on top of her head as he collected their dirty dishes and proceed to wash them. Clear took this as his turn to play with Aria while the blue haired man cleaned up, gladly do so since it's already became their daily routine ever since they decided to adopt this beautiful baby.

"Peek-a~" Clear prolonged it on purpose as he covered his face with his hands, then opened his hands to reveal his smiling face towards the baby in front of him. "Boo~"

The grin on his face stretched wider when the baby squealed, an adorable smile on her face as she giggled. No matter how many he sees it, he can't get over how cute Aria is, could felt how his heart melted each time she smiled and laughed. Her pink eyes would sparkled against the light when she did, so it really pretty. "Once again, okay~?" he grinned as he readied for another 'peek-a-boo', covered his face while closing his pink eyes.

"Peek-a~"

As Clear moved his hands away, the first thing that met his eyes is not the silver haired baby with pink eyes that is almost identical with his. But a small cake with a single candle on top of it.

"-...Eh?"

Aoba stood proudly at the stunned look on Clear's face at the plate between him and Aria. The blue haired man smiled brightly when those pink eyes of his turned up to look at him, still looking dumbstruck and too shocked to say anything. "...This is, a birthday cake. Happy birthday, Clear." he elaborated, his hazel eyes gazed softly when his words slowly sunk into Clear's mind to process, watched as those pink eyes that he loved so much start to light up in different gleam in them.

Clear watched as Aoba gently put the cake to the table, Ren walked over with a match with him so the blue haired man could light the candle up. The Spitz dog allmate then jumped up to the table next to Aria, singing along with Aoba as he sung a 'Happy Birthday' song for Clear. Aria followed clumsily, even when she barely could form a proper word.

The silver haired man couldn't help but teared up slightly at that, felt so touched beyond compare as he takes in all the scene before him. To celebrate a birthday, and with his dearest people around him, he felt like this is an ultimate blessing. He knew that he's an android, a robot, a machine, and nothing could change that fact, and he knew that while Aoba will grew old, he would stay the same until his lover breathed out his last breath. But he loves Aoba dearly, and want to stay at his side despite it, and he knew that the blue haired man also felt the same. So that's why they decided, to cherish each other dearly, to make many fond memories together, to do so much together, so there won't be any regrets being left behind.

And that's what Clear intended to do; cherish this precious moment together, with Aoba, and Aria too.

" _Happy birthday, to you~~_ " Aoba finished, smiled affectionately as he reached out to wipe the tear from Clear's pink eyes, his smile grew as his lover looked up at him with equally large smile on his face. "Make a wish, Clear."

He nods, then turned to his cake, closing his eyes and think of what wish he wanted to wish for.

But then, it's not like, he really wants anything, other than spent the rest of his life with Aoba, with Aria at their side.

Blinked his eyes open, he smiled up at Aoba who smiled back at him, and then bent down to gently blow the candle. He could hear how his lover claps his hands once the little flame is off, Aria copied her 'mother', clapped her hand together clumsily while giggling bubbly. Clear looked up as Aoba bent down to give him a kiss on his cheek, sharing a fond smile together.

"Happy birthday, Clear. I love you."

"Thank you, Aoba-san. I love you too."

After cutting the cake and share them together, both Clear and Aoba blinked at Aria who sat on Aoba's lap, looked like if she wants to say something. Don't tell them...

"I-is she going to what I think she's going to do??"

"Q-quick, quick! R-record-!"

"Don't worry, I already covered that."

"Thanks, Ren-!"

Both of them waited excitedly as the baby seemed struggled with what she's going to say. After a moment of anxiousness, they finally hear it, Aria's first word.

"Mm- mmmhhh-- mmnnnp- pa-"

...!

"--Phaaaa~ P-ha-pah~!"

"...!!!"

"C-C-Clear~" Aoba murmured as his eyes never left their baby, his hazel eyes sparkled brightly at their adorable child. "S-she, is calling you 'Papa'...!"

" _U_ - _un_ , _un_ -!" the said silver haired man could only nods, his pink eyes also shine like Aoba's as he could felt himself almost tearing up for the second time today. Reached his hands out, he watched as Aria also reached her tiny hands to him in relation, repeating her words that still tumbling over clumsily.

"Pphapaaah~~"

Really couldn't handle their daughter's cuteness, Clear brought her to his arms, hugging her tight as he nuzzled his cheek to hers. Aoba joined in the hug, kissed his daughter's chubby cheek as Clear pulled them into a big hug together. Ah, and also didn't forget about Ren too. He also part of the family, _their_ family.

"...Thank you... Thank you, very much... I love both of you, so much." Clear breathed out, voice almost breaking due to the load of emotions that almost spilled over and overwhelm him, but, not in a bad way. He then placed a kiss, on Aria's temple and on Aoba's lips. "We love you too, Clear, so much." The blue haired man could only laughed lightly as he replied, before kissed away his tears and hugged him tighter, let this small and happy family enjoyed their hug in this bright, clear morning, on Clear's birthday.

Yes, there's nothing that Clear could wish for, other than have these moments last forever, ever.

_Thank you, for the greatest present I could ever got on my birthday, my dearest and most beloved Aoba-san and Aria..._

**.**

_**Omake** _

_**.** _

**Extra**

When they asked for the footage of it, Koujaku and Mizuki almost died to Aria's cuteness. Seeing that, Noiz couldn't help but think what a dangerous weapon that is, Aria's baby charm. The said culprit herself didn't seemed aware, looked pretty content in her parents' embrace as her great-grandmother doted on her.

**.**

_**Owari** _

**.**

**.**


End file.
